


A Sirens christmas

by AxelleNobody



Category: Game Grumps, Ghoul Grumps - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelleNobody/pseuds/AxelleNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a christmas gift I wrote this for http://egobangin-in-the-house-tonight.tumblr.com/ they dont have a A03 so here is their tumblr. Designs of the Ghouls are based off their drawings, Lore and transformations based off their headcannon. I just took the liberty to write it out. Hope yall enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Its Christmas in the Grump space. Everyone was gathered around the tree smiling and singing along. Dan and Barry however were off in the corner chatting about how Hanukkah went for them. Barry looked over to Dan grinning. “So~ How did your folks handle you wanting to stay on land? When I told my folks I wanted to live in a city they freaked out. They went on and on about how bears should be in the woods and not around humans and that crap.”

The siren looked to Barry then back to the tree. “They didn't take it well at first but when I talked to them about the shark attack and how Arin and Holly saved me. Well They wanted to come and celebrate but our version of Hanukkah is different then humans so it wouldn’t make much sense. Though I'm a bit surprised your Jewish, I didn’t think bears were religious. “

“We ain’t but my father was a show bear and his owner was Jewish so he took to the religion and shared it with us. I love the traditions and the interactions humans have so I went to school and stuff when I was a cub.” he crossed his arms then looked over the Arin and Suzy. They were talking and being silly, Arin was making those silly voices hes famous for near by was Holly and Ross siting on the couch cuddling. Ross was in his angel form and was holding Holly in his wings. “So are you ever gonna tell them?”

“Tell them what?” Dan looked over in confusion then realized what he meant. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” his voice squeaked in denial and the bear rose his eyebrow.

“Dan you can't hide forever, I know for a fact you will be happier if you just said it.”

Dan felt his fangs getting sharper while his temper rose and the scales on his arms were starting to surface. “Drop it Barry, I really don’t want to talk about this.”

With a sigh Barry left to go talk to the others leaving Dan to wallow in self pity. 'He has no idea what he is talking about. What does he expect me to do? Go up to Arin and Suzy and ruin their marriage. Ha good one Barry..' He looked over to Arin and smiled to himself, though his chest hurt when Suzy kissed Arin's cheek. He hated the feelings he gets when he sees them together. He loves them both and cherish them as his friends. But he couldn’t help it, two years after the attack Arin was just always there. After dozens of failed relationships with human women and other sirens they just didn’t fill the hole in his chest like Arin did. Humans had a word for it he couldn’t remember if it was Bi-sexual or Pan or something like that. Humans have way to many labels to remember. He looked away then headed for the kitchen for drink. His moth felt dry and he needed water to stay in his human form as much as he loved being in his siren form he couldn’t swim well anymore due to his missing fin, the water was lonely sine none of the others were aquatic.

“Hey Dan?”

With a start he stood up quickly, slamming his head on the inside of the fridge. “Fuck!” He turned around, rubbing the back of his head he turned to see Arin standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. 

“You ok? That looked like it hurt.”

“Yeah I'm fine. Whats up?” he could feel how red his face was turning, he wasn't sure it was cause he was embarrassed or the fact Arin is wearing a tank top showing off his new muscles and his fur. Since it was only the grumps in the office they all decided to be ether half human forms or none at all. Dan chose to stay completely human due to the amount of water he would need.

“I was wondering how your doing. I heard a bit of your conversation with Barry.” Dan stared at him with disbelief and worry about what he was gonna say. “Don't give me that look. Its hard not to hear everything with these ears.” To show off he started wiggling them to make Dan smiled. It always worked but it wasn’t this time. The look Dan was giving him was a strange one. “Anyway, is there something going on? Your normally so open about stuff especially on the show. Though you do change it to human terms since the lovely don't know about Ghoul Grumps.” he laughed at the name. It was a clever thing they came up with for Halloween and it was fun drawing everyone as a different type of creature.

“Dude its nothing I swear. You don’t need to worry about me.” Dan ran his hand through his hair silently cursing at himself for that nervous habit. It was obvious that Arin didn't believe him.

“Dan, I can tell your lying. Whats going on? Its rare for you to get angry at anyone especially Barry. Your fangs are sticking out of your lip and your scales are showing. I can tell you came to get water to hide it.”

The Siren looked at the Tiger and he felt his heart skip beats. He has never seen this look on Arin before and it hurts more knowing hes the one who caused it. “Arin I can't talk about it. Please drop it..” His breath became tight and he felt the skin on his neck shift, his gills were resurfacing. In a rush he pushed by Arin and ran into the bathroom. Humans had a name for this to but he never realized what it was till he made it to the sink and started splashing water on his neck to calm down. He was having a panic attack over this. Once his breathing settled he sat on the toilet and started muttering into his hand as tears fell from his eyes. “Why did it have to be Arin? Why can't I just fucking be a normal siren. I could just sing and hypnotize anyone I want..”

Several minutes went before there was a knock at the door. Dan sighed and then took a deep breath, he was able to return to his full human form after calming down. But now he was worried who was at the door. A woman’s voice voice spoke “Dan?” It was Suzy. “Dan are you ok? You've been in there for a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arin frowned heavily as the siren pushed by and rush to the restroom. Worried replaced his annoyance at Dan for lying and being secretive. He wandered to the bathroom and stood next to the door, he could hear Dan panting and water splashing. 'He must have started to panic about this. Now that I think about it I don’t think Dan learned about that problem with human forms.' He looked down to his paws and thought about all the times he has changed a bit in public when he was scared or angry about something. Thankfully for him he could hide it with sweatshirts with pockets and a hat. With Suzy, Ross and Dan it was harder for them sadly. He remembers when he met Suzy and learned she was a Naga. They were at a con twelve or so years ago. She was getting annoyed as some assholes who kept trying to hit on her and they were alone and they started talking and hanging out. One asshole tried to grab her arm and under her wig one of her snakes slithered out and scared the shit out of the guy. She was was scared of what he would say to her. But he remembers laughing with all his might then making sure they were alone he changed into his tiger form and she laughed and smiled. 

He smiled at the memory but he quickly snapped out of his memories when he heard Dan speaking to himself. ““Why did it have to be Arin? Why can't I just fucking be a normal siren. I could just sing and hypnotize anyone I want..”  
Arin felt his chest grow tight, he knew he shouldn’t have heard that. But this explains everything now. Dan's behavior change about the gay jokes, the looks Dan gives him when he thinks hes not looking. The panic attack he just had and the conversation with Barry. His eyes wandered over to the rest of the grumps, he walked over to Barry and taped his shoulder “Barry can we talk for a sec?”

“Sure?” The Bear and the Tiger walked to the kitchen Barry was very confused and was wondering where Dan was, “Wheres-”

“He is in the bathroom.. He had a panic attack and started to change back. His gills resurfaced and hes calming down. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Barry's eyes grew wide with concern. “Holy shit what happened?”

Arin ignored the question and took a deep breath. “Barry how long has Dan felt like that.” He stared at Barry and began to watch his stance change from worry to conflicted. 

“He told you?” 

“No I over heard you two and went to talk to him. He panicked then rushed to the bathroom.. Then I heard him talking to himself and I put it together.” He felt guilt for what he caused but he wanted to know everything now. “Does anyone else know?”

“The Bear scratched the back of his head then leaned against the counter. “I dunno, I figured it out a while ago and have been trying to get Dan to admit it at least to me. If he just said it to someone I know he would be happier. I'm tired of seeing him beat himself up about it. He doesn’t know, but he talks sometimes in his sleep and its normally the shark attack but he always cries out your name when he wakes up.” Barry felt horrid for telling Arin all this with out Dan knowing but he felt like Arin deserves to know and Dan having an attack proves its to much for the Siren to handle it alone anymore. “I thought it was cause you were the first face he saw after the shark attack. But the look on his face when he talks about you said more.

“But I'm married to Suzy. How would telling me himself make him happier?”

“Its because he thinks you will hate him and kick him out if we knew.” Both men turned to the doorway and saw Suzy standing there. Well leaning on the banister, she was in full Naga form including her tail so Standing wasn’t the right term. “

The tiger stared at her in confusion “You knew but you didn’t tell me? Does everyone fucking know and I'm just an idiot who let him feel like shit about this?” 

“I'm a Naga remember? I can sense and see body heat. I figured it our a long time ago probably before Barry. But it wasn’t my place. I thought he would get over it but apparently not.” She turned around and headed to the bathroom. “I'm gonna talk to him. Arin you should think about this and remember what we talked about before we got married.”

Barry looked over to Arin with a confused look. “Don't worry Bar, you will see what she means.”

Suzy slithered to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Dan?” Silence “Dan are you ok? You've been in there for a while.” The knob turned and the Door opened. Dan was staring at her, his eyes were red from crying, the marks on his neck the gills make were fresh and seemed to just closed. His hair was disheveled and his lip was puffy from his fangs poking into it. She smiled softly then changed her tail into her legs. She was wearing a large dress so if she had to she could change to and from easily. “Dan lets talk ok?”

Dan's eyes grew wide with worry. 'Shit did she hear me, does that mean Arin heard me. Fuck did I ruin everything for them?' Suzy squeezed passed him into the bathroom then closed the door behind her.

“What do you wanna talk about..?” He knew what it was and he was still terrified, but she didn’t look angry so he might be wrong.”

“We know your feelings to Arin.” The siren stopped breathing as she said Arin's name “Dan breath! Your starting to panic again.” She put her hand on his neck and smiled “In and out. In and out.” he took a few deep breaths. “Good, just like that.” It felt like hours went by before he was breathing normally. 

“Suzy I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to and how did you guys know? Did Barry tell you, why didn’t you guys say anything? I'm so sorry. I fucked everything up, I really hope you guys don’t hate me or fire me or make me move-” His words stopped as a manicured hand clasped over his lips. 

“Dan shush for a second.” She smiled softly at him then moved her hand “You didn’t do anything wrong. Its normal to have emotions. Plus its hard not to fall for someone like Arin. And with how you two talk on the show I'm surprised you didn’t say anything to us.” Before Dan could response a loud voice spoke a bit muffled from the closed door.

“Suze! Tell Dan to come out here, I need to talk to him!” she smiled softly then looked over to Dan. “Go. I promise you its nothing bad.” 

The siren looked at her looking for some way to know if she was lying. But its Suzy she doesn’t lie, she just wants everyone happy. Nodding Dan opened the door then saw Arin leaning against the doorway smiling. He could feel the lump in his throat and he tried to swallow it down as he stepped closer. “Sorry about that dude.”

“Its fine. But you kinda owe me something now” 

The Tiger grinned and pointed upwards with his tail. Both of them looked up and Dan blushed furiously. There was a mistletoe above them almost getting caught his in wild hair. He looked down to the shorter one who was smiling widely. “I like you to Dan. The Siren's mind was going wild and before he could speak he felt Arin's lips against his. Dan melted into the kiss, it tasted like peppermint and chocolate. He kissed back with more force them he meant to, he heard cheering and he pulled away embarrassed and scared that someone saw them. 

A mixture of voices started yelling “About time!”, “Told you so!” and “Holy shit.”

He turned and saw everyone staring at him and Arin. Ross with a camera in his hand, Holly smiling widely with amazed, Barry giving a thumbs up and Kevin the new guy was staring at them confused but smiling as well. Suzy walked out of the bathroom and he froze waiting for them to get yelled at.

Suzy just walked over and kissed Dan on the cheek and Arin on the lips. “Now's a good time then ever babe.” The Tiger nodded and turned to everyone. 

“So to explain, before we got married me and Suzy talked about our life spans. Its clear that we aren’t gonna be with each other forever so we talked about Polyamory. We still love each other to death, but we both know our hearts are bigger then just for each other.” Arin turned to Dan who had the most confused look on his face. “It means we can have multiple relationships. as long as we both talk about it.” 

Dan smiled wildly and hugged them both tightly. “This is a fucking awesome Christmas!


End file.
